Typical Love Story
by Aoi.Dreamer
Summary: There were always memories that drifted through their heads. Memories of what they used to be and what they longed to share again. SasukexOC ONESHOT!


*** Disclaimer: I Do Not Own (these Wonderful, Wonderful) Naruto Characters! Thanks **

**Note: Okay so this is my first post on this website and if you ask me it's not one of my best works. I just wanted some feedback since its going to be part of my grad project. So if you would please review and leave me some love! Thank you sooooo much and enjoy!~**

** ~A Typical Love Story**

"Nami-chan! Follow me"!

That voice stood out like a snow covered tree in the middle of a warm summer morning. It was the only voice I looked up too and the only one that could make me want to cry but also smile.

That voice was _his_ alone, and _he _was the only one I wanted to hear. Sasuke Uchiha.

The two little kids were in a dreamy enchantment of a childhood. No pressure, no danger, and certainly no worries.

"Wait Sasuke! I'm coming"!

She always tripped over her own feet, not that they were big or anything. It was just a clumsy factor she had been born into. Of course, she could care less.

Her bouncy long brown hair just wrapped around her face as she ran to catch up to her friend in the moonlight. Her matching brown eyes full of excitement.

"Menami, your so slow!" came Sasuke's easygoing, playful voice.

She laughed in response and she came to a sudden stop. "And your so mean"!

They sat by the forest edge, legs dangling in the warm spring air. Sasuke looked over and a grin illuminated his whole face in joy.

"My mom said you could come over for the picnic tomorrow! Won't that be fun! You could get away from your gram again… if you want that is"?

Her grin couldn't be suppressed and she leaned over to hug him. "I'd be so happy"!

Sasuke's arms wrapped around hers and they both laughed in innocence on the edge of bliss. Unaware that those precious days of six would soon be over.

--------

I couldn't tell you how many days, or years to be exact, that my head had tried to fill the void of his disappearance from my life these past ten years. Though most of the memories came in dreams.

"Miss. Mori"?

I expected to be lying on my bed in my dorm, earphones in, and the spiraled comforter around my feet. Of course I wasn't.

Reality came back and I was staring into Deidara Sensei's eyes.

"Miss. Mori?" he asked again.

I stuttered and little…okay a lot but managed the croak out a yeah.

He shook his head and carried on to the front of the class. "Can anyone else tell me what this project is representing"?

Sighing I let my face fall into my hands, I was so not getting that A.

Ah well. Art was never my thing anyways.

Tenten nudged my shoulder while Sensei was off in some rant. It's okay, she mouthed. I nodded, if only it was.

The class bell rang, and right on time if you asked me. One more lecture of how people had to start paying attention in class was going to drive me insane.

"Nami"! My name rang down the hallway. I bothered not to turn around already knowing exactly who it was.

Best friends weren't hard to figure out.

"So", Tenten started as she caught up, "About Valentine's Day".

I sighed. Let's not even go there. "You remember what happened last year don't you. I really don't want some sappy boys drooling all over my well picked dress".

Tenten sighed and stepped in front of me. "You are such a killjoy but whatever. Suit yourself, if you need me, I'll be at Neji's".

She was about to walk away when I called out her name.

The truth was, all I really wanted was that one person I looked far into when I was barely there. The one who pulled me back without realizing it. My savior…Sasuke.

She turned back around with curious eyes.

"How are you two anyways"?

--------

"Valentine's Day huh", he said aloud. Pictures and things he used to push back came rushing through their well guarded barriers. "What a joke".

He sat with his family, laughing, joking, having one of the best holidays there was. Of course _she_ was there too. Menami Mori, the only girl at that time of life that was said to not have cooties. His best friend, his treasure.

But as fate continued on, they were all destroyed. Evaporating from the very thing he wished to keep in tact. Life.

The only thing I get left with now is one hell of an annoying friend, I suppose, Naruto.

Sasuke crumbled back onto his bed and flipped on his television. It was probably better to stay inside anyway. Those fan girls could get violent. He cringed thinking about all the groping that happened the year before.

Does chocolate have some sort of launch touching effect with crazy girls?

Hell if he knew.

The dorm door flew open and the idiot himself came walking in.

"Sasuke?", Naruto said looking confused, "Why aren't you out? It's Valentine's Day you know? Here I got you something". He tossed over a card and I stared at it in annoyance.

He was so predictable.

"I don't want any of your sappy gayness, give it to someone who cares baka".

Naruto sighs and gestures around the room. "Your such a lazy douche Sasuke. All you do is lay around, in your boxers mind you, and complain about your life".

"Why the hell are you looking"? That was probably the most creepiest thing ever, aside from academy school. Ugh!

He sat down and trudged through his dresser. "You need to really get over yourself. Bad things happen and they will keep happening. You just need to go do something good, fun, whatever. Here"! He tossed me a twenty and one of my outfits. "Go to the store or something. Get a girl a present. Go drinking for all I care. Just leave".

I didn't exactly know what to think. Is he just trying to get me out because of Hinata or if he was actually trying to be nice. Well it didn't matter. I was leaving anyways.

Not because he told me too but because I wanted to.

"Hn".

If I saw one more freaking candy box I swear I was going to puke. Aisle after aisle, things just kept looking the same.

Why did I let Naruto get into my nerves.

I was expecting, no…hoping, the store clerk would have kicked me out for staying too long. But he didn't…probably because he really needed the money.

"This is really gay".

Despite how much I wanted to go, I kept walking…and walking. Why was there nothing here, and what was I even looking for. Why _wasn't_ I out drinking?

And there it was. Staring in some sort of laughing matter from the top shelf. The bear that was so familiar.

Purchasing it was the last thing on my mind but I just couldn't control my legs at that moment.

"Is this all?". The clerk, some other high school kid, asked looking at me with those dancing, laughing eyes.

I nod and pretend to not care. Laugh it up bud…just wait until you turn your back.

After paying I tried to keep my cool as I left. Things could not possible be that bad.

Outside the night air was cool. Just like all of those I thought looking at the sky. The stars seemed to shine down and point to the one direction, the only direction I had not wanted to see in such a long time.

Pain etched it's way into what I thought had turned to dust. My heart.

I don't thing my ego could take it. But there was really no choice now.

Teddy bear in hand, I walked to the forest where memories like dreams had taken place. The edge of nightmares and sorrow. Of happiness and _her_. The girl it had taken so long to open up.

The only one he wanted to see…Menami.

-----------

Nothing could have changed it I knew as I dangled my legs from that same familiar place. "Sasuke, are you alright"? I whispered in hopes it would reach him.

Leaves shuffled and crunched as someone lurked near, softly. "Despite sharing a room with Naruto, I'm just peachy".

I turned stunned, almost shattered. He was really there, raven hair softly blowing while his eyes gazed into mine.

He looked away and when he turned the image of the teddy bear he was holding came into view.

"I didn't expect you to be here actually, but I guess it's good you are. Naruto would really nag me all night and that's the last thing I need." Sasuke said taking a seat beside me. He held out the teddy bear, "Here".

My nerves sunk, my head spun. I don't even think I was breathing. After ten years he could still do this to my heart.

Looking at his face, he seemed unabated, like he didn't even know what he was doing.

"Thank you". Oh why couldn't I say anything else.

-------

Menami looked over and those brown eyes dug in. There was no stopping the loss she left or the sudden jump of what I thought was my heart.

I knew what I had done then, and what wasn't done these past years. Our friendship was crushed and I forgot all about her, caught up in my own nightmare.

Truth was at that moment I wanted to apologize but there were no words.

"Hn".

She smiled and hugged the bear in her arms. "It's really cute. Reminds me of the one I used to bring to your house, remember"?

That's why I bought it.

"Yeah". I felt the heat in my face.

-------

Sasuke still sat there, and we said nothing for a little while. I guess it was alright, besides it was nice to see him again.

I just never wanted him to go.

"Sasuke…I".

He shook his head and inched closer, his breath sketching mine. Colors mixing, I thought, it's like colors mixing.

Deidara-Sensei would be so proud.

His lips were soft, and it was something I was going to treasure forever.

Earth seemed like miles away as we both danced into the beautiful clouds above. It was almost as beautiful as he was, but nothing could beat him in my book.

"Your dress looks nice." he whispered and stared off into the moonlight.

So much for no sappy boy drooling. "Thanks".

I felt his warm hand press onto mine and that was all I needed.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sasuke".


End file.
